What To Expect
by a440
Summary: Based on an Iron Chef challenge, Quinn discovers a side of Daria she never knew...


What To Expect

A trademark of MTV & Viacom, Daria, that is

Some time ago, I read here that someone had issued a unique Iron Chef challenge: create a Daria fanfice that placed Daria in a crying role in which she was way beyond depressed and is discovered by Quinn who in turn must succeed in comforting her older sister,  
>which she does. So far, a handful of people rose to the challenge...with that in mind, I chose to take a crack at it myself, but will I be as good as the other contributors? Let's see indeed...<br>-a440

It was late at night in House Morgendorffer, and all seemed quiet...or was it? One thing was sure, it didn't matter to Quinn, when she had went to the bathroom and was on her way back to bed when she heard a faint sound, a sound that almost sounded like a low moan...a moan that had what sounded like a few racking sobs mixed in-and sounding female.

At first, Quinn thought she was imaging it, that it was, as her friend Stacy put it.  
>a sound hallucination, and that had passed, as if it had never existed...but the sobbing resumed, proof she hadn't imagined it, that it was coming from somewhere in the house, but where? A search in tracing the sound first led the redhead to downstairs, in the hopes the TV was on, but it wasn't. Back to upstairs and she wondered if it was her mom Helen crying, but no, because the laywer matriarch of the family known as Helen had a mezzo soprano voice. In fact, it didn't even sound like a mezzo soprano but an alto...and only one such person in the Morgendorffers had just that.<p>

"Daria...," muttered Quinn. "...crying...?"

Resuming her tracking the sound, Quinn tracked down to (what else?) the door of her older sister's bedroom; carefully opening it, she could see, it WAS Daria, laying down on her bed, her face buried in the sheets-and crying, bitterly yet quietly.  
>For the redhead, that was a surorise and a rarity, since it wasn't like Daria to show any emotion, let alone cry, so it was no wonder that she was taken back, seeing her auburn sister like that. Cautiously, the redhead took a few short steps foward,<br>till she was facing the side of the bed, her older sister crying away, her face, sans trademark glasses, wet with tears and her hair in stray tresses...and for Quinn, it was heartbreaking.

For a minute, Quinn hesitated...then she tentively said, "Daria?"

Looking up, Daria could only whimper through her tears at her sister, "You know what time it is?"

"I do," said the redhead, "but how come you're crying?"

Daria wavered, her voice thick with emotion, before replying, "No one but no one is going to believe it...but I don't know what to expect now that Raft awaits me...  
>so unsure as to what to do next...that and losing Tom..." From there, she flung herself in Quinn's welcoming hug and bawled her head off, as her sister rocked her for some time, the redhead saying, "Just cry it out..." Then: "I don't think it was right you and Tom were split up like that. It's what I call injustice. And for what to do next and what to expect...I don't claim to be an expert on the future, unless it's on make up and fashions, but you just got to...wait and see what happens...just remember, you got me, Mom, Dad and Jane to turn to should you need someone...and I hope you do get back together with Tom one day when you come home..."<p>

"You think so...?" said the auburn, who was calming down, her tears abating.

"I know so," said Quinn, trying to calm Daria with some caresses on her sister's long hair,  
>while she kissed the auburn now and then; in fact, she also kissed the tears on her sister's face away, till the misery chick calmed down to a sensible state, then said, "As much as it hurts my own rep if not my trademark image...thanks..."<p>

"You're welcome," murmured the redhead as she held Daria, who in turn soon dozed off in her sister's loving hug, rocked off to sleep, and in turn, giving Quinn another side of a sister she never knew existed...until now.

Who knew there was another side of Daria?  
>-a440<p>


End file.
